Hogwarts
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Written for classes in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Singing Toads - Charms

Charming toads so that they sung was a new one for Flitwick. They'd charmed things to levitate and dance as well as changing colour and other things that he thought the class would find useful in their future. But singing toads? James had never even _thought _about toads singing.

Okay, _that _was a lie.

It had been one time in fourth year. But he hadn't told anyone about that particular dream.

James shuddered at the reminder of his dream and glared at the silent toad on his desk. He couldn't bring himself to make it sing; what would he make it sing anyway? A love song to Lily? Yeah, that would go down well.

He looked up at the girl in question, only a seat in front of him, and frowned as both Alice and herself cooed at the small, slimy animals that were currently singing a duet.

"What's so fascinating about toads?" Sirius wondered from beside him, his wand twirling between his fingers as the toad in front of him started to sing The Beatles. It had been a song choice inspired by Remus' own toad who was also singing a song by The Beatles, however his was considered better since it was also dancing. Peter, bless his toad, had charmed his to sing about food – breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert and snacks. "I mean, they're slimy and gross." Sirius carried on and Alice, after hearing this, turned around with a glare.

"Toads are wonderful animals Black, and one day, my son will have one as a pet." Sirius snorted with disbelief but didn't argue with her any further. Lily was still smiling at their toads and James was left to wonder – what _was _fascinating about toads? Sirius was right; they _were _slimy and gross but as he saw the sparks of excitement and happiness in Lily's eyes, he guessed that there was more to them than met the eye.

Glancing at the toad in front of him, he swished his wand with the correct movements and smiled softly as the toad started singing a soft love ballad. It wasn't overly loud but it was gentle and sweet, somehow managing to gain the attention of more than a few students in the class as the romantic words erupted from his tiny little throat.

He glanced around and took note of how all the girls in the class were glassy eyed and smiling at the sweetness coming from his animal. For a moment he felt guilt at managing to snag the attention of every single girl, some from their animal whilst the others were from their own boyfriends, but it was only passing when he noticed how Lily was sat there giving him an appraising look.

She smirked at him, rolling her eyes, before changing the tune on her own toad and lifting it with her hands to sit next to his. Lily had made her own toad duet with his and the outcome was glorious.

Singing toads weren't that bad after all; especially when they weren't singing about ways to kill you.

**Word count: 512**

**Written for Charms Class in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) **_Write about a Marauder in a Charms lesson._

**Extras:**

**(word) **_sparks_

**(speech) **_"What's so fascinating about toads?"_

**(emotion) **_guilt_


	2. Wingardium Leviosa - Charms

**Prompts used: (word) **_**beautiful – **_**(word)**_** table – **_**(restriction) **_**no mention of Harry Potter **__**– **_**(speech) **_**"it's called **_**magic."**

Hermione Granger was beautiful when she worked her magic. Literally. Her uncontrollable bush of hair was tugged into a ponytail that frizzed out behind her like a peacock's feathers, and boy did it attract Draco Malfoy to her every time. Her sleeves would be rolled up on her arms, the cuffs over the sleeves of her jumper and a silver necklace disappearing beneath her blouse. If it was a complicated spell, or she was required to write a lot, her brow would furrow with concentration and her small, pink tongue would peep out the side of her mouth. Her eyes would dance with excitement over her words or the object she was charming and her cheeks would emit a healthy glow when she satisfied with how everything turned out.

Leaning on the table in front of him, Draco's eyes flickered to the board which clearly labelled the spell that they would be doing today.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

Draco cursed it and listened to the curses of his friend, Blaise Zabini, beside him. "This is child play!" Blaise hissed, waving his wand about with annoyance. "We learnt this in first year." Draco nodded but felt some disagreement with his fellow Slytherin; NEWTs were coming up soon and Flitwick was only revising spells so that they were prepared. He wasn't going to say that though. Merlin no. He was a Slytherin after all.

"Granger's done it already." Theodore Nott commented, leaning forward so that they could hear him. "Bloody know it all." Blaise mumbled his agreement and Draco snorted, rolling his eyes.

"She's an amazing witch and this is an easy spell, is it such a surprise that she's done it already?" When he noticed looks from nearby tables and confused furrows on his friend's faces, he realised that maybe he said it a bit too loud and with a bit too much passion. "But she's just a mudblood anyway." Draco added as an afterthought but even he could tell that there was no hatred or venom in that sentence and Granger must have heard because she shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

Merlin did she look attractive.

Blaise snorted with amusement, aware of the slight crush that his friend held for the Gryffindor princess but enjoying how the Slytherin prince would attempt to cover it up with rude jibes like he had in the past. A glare from Professor Flitwick had the Italian reaching for his wand, not wanting to anger the small teacher, and proceeded to attempt the spell.

Nothing happened to the feather.

Draco and Theo snickered beside him and he shot them a look before trying again; the feather proceeded to roll on its side.

"Childs play Zabini?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with amusement and when he looked up, her face was filled with barely contained laughter. "And here I was thinking that it was an easy spell." Blaise heard Theo muffle his roar of laughter and a glance back confirmed that Draco did have a face of absolute adoration.

"It's an easy spell Granger, you're stopping me aren't you? That's why I can't do it." She smirked and raised her empty hands, her wand on the desk behind her before motioning for him to try again.

He still couldn't do it.

"Oh Mr Zabini, it seems you're struggling." Flitwick's voice rung out in his ear. "I'll assign someone to help you." Before the Slytherin could even open his mouth and protest, he'd already been assigned a helper. "Ah, Miss Granger, you'll be able to help Mr Zabini here, won't you?"

She looked at him over the head of their teacher and shot him a wink. "Absolutely Professor, consider Blaise taught."

Blaise could hear Draco's sniggering as well now.

Blaise waited till Flitwick had walked away before turning a glare on Hermione. "No." He shook his head. "No, I don't need your help. Run along."

"Look Blaise, my feather is floating." Theo exclaimed and the Italian whirled in his seat to watch his friend levitate his feather; a gleeful look on his face as if he'd never done the spell successfully before. "Maybe you should try again and prove that you don't need Granger's help." Blaise grumbled but tried the spell again, to no success and he kept his head down, ignoring the knowing looks that were being shot his way.

"Maybe you should let Granger help you Blaise, can't go wrong when she's helping." Draco suggested, his own feather floating alongside Theo's. "I know I'd accept her help." When Theo shot him a raised eyebrow whilst their feathers floated back onto the table, he quickly changed his tune. "Begrudgingly of course because hey, mudblood over there." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before whipping out her wand and doing the spell.

Blaise's feather rose, as well as Theo's and Draco's alongside their quills and parchment. Everything on top of their table floated, all of them under Hermione's spell.

"What?"

"How?"

"Wow."

The three Slytherins were in shock and gradually the whole class quietened down as they noticed the spectacle at the Slytherin desk. Hermione was smirking, a knowing and mischievous sparkle in her eyes and a healthy glow to her face.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Blaise gasped, never having seen such a thing before. She smirked again and leant forward.

"It's called _magic." _She whispered, winking before leaning back and starting to teach Blaise the basics on the childs play spell.

Looking at the glow she was emitting, Blaise could totally understand Draco's crush.


	3. Smugius Malfoy - Charms

If Rose Weasley was being honest with herself, she was getting stressed. If she was lying to herself, she was doing perfectly well and was merely taking her time; she didn't have to prove anything. Well, that was what she told herself to stop her from crying with frustration. It was her first lesson of Charms with Professor Flitwick; she had _everything _to prove. This was the moment when Hermione, her mother, had proven that she was fully capable of magic and better than most despite her blood status. This was also the moment that Ron, her father, had proven that he wasn't as good as Hermione.

If Rose wanted to take after anyone about now, it would definitely be her mother.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Rose said confidently, a façade for sure, and waved her wand in the correct motion. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Well that was always good. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She exclaimed a bit louder, praying that she just was a bit too quiet. Zero movement from the blasted feather on her table.

If Rose Weasley was being honest with herself, she was angry. She was daughter to the brightest witch of her generation and child of two parts of the Golden Trio; she should be able to perform a levitation charm. _Should_ being the operative word.

A note was shoved in front of her and she ignored it completely, deciding that Scorpius Malfoy was not worth her time – especially if the stories of past Malfoy's told by her father were anything to go by. Of course these stories were always told when Hermione or Harry weren't around. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing again. Rose growled, her hands gripping her hair tightly as she tried to reign in her anger. Malfoy took the note back and she assumed he'd given up but it appeared before her only seconds later and she grumbled with annoyance but ignored it.

Scorpius Malfoy was smug. Whole-heartedly smug and not embarrassed by it at all. In Herbology this morning, he'd laughed and not shown any care about the small Hufflepuff boy who had fainted at the sight of some of the plants in the greenhouses and he'd laughed even harder when a pot of soil tipped over, knocking the earth onto his unconscious face. He'd stood by and hadn't helped him get up afterwards.

In their next lesson, Divination, he had laughed horribly when Albus Potter made a fool of himself, tripping over his bag and falling into Rose who then promptly spilt her tea in his hair with shock. His tea leaves had told him that he was going to fall.

In Transfiguration after lunch, Scorpius had laughed and taken the mick out of some poor Ravenclaw girls who were late since they had gotten lost within the castle's corridors. Their Professor hadn't been impressed at both him and the Ravenclaws and the rest of the lesson was tense as their strict Professor was immediately angry and snappy.

Now in Charms, Smugius Malfoy – Rose snorted at her play with words – was turning his attention to her. She could just imagine the side creasing laugh that he'd be having, silent due to how hard he was enjoying her failure. A glance at the note made her rethink what she had initially believed.

_I can help you if you'd like._

Well of course he could help her, he'd managed to levitate the stupid feather within minutes of being told what to do and how to do it.

_You're flicking your wrist too much._

Well she didn't believe _that _for a second. She was only copying Professor Flitwick's movements and he hadn't been failing. Maybe she should reply, demanding why he was butting in. Yes, that was what she was going to do and so she grabbed her quill to write out an angry response. But she didn't know what to say and if she should say it.

She'd heard from Aunt Ginny that on their first day at Hogwarts, Harry had declined a friend request with Draco Malfoy – Scorpius' dad – and the pair had a rivalry throughout their whole time at the school. Did she want that?

"Are you going to reply any time today?" A voice whispered to her side and she jumped, remembering that she was meant to be writing a response back to the Slytherin boy beside her. "Because I believe we have ten minutes of practice alone before Flitwick over there is going to put us all on the spot and it'll be less humiliating if you let me help you." She snorted but turned herself to face him and motioned for him to take the lead.

He gripped his wand, pointing at the feather and cast the spell to slowly lift the feather off the table. Before she could even congratulate him or mutter something rude, he had turned and grabbed her arm to show her the movement herself. His movement was _definitely _different to how she'd been doing it. "Try it now." He said and smiled gently at her, showing off a dimple on his right cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Rose calmly tried the spell again and laughed in delight when the feather started to rise slowly. It worked! She'd done it! With a little help from Smugius, who wasn't being smug at all. One glance at his face revealed a smug looking smirk and she rolled her eyes. So he was being a little bit smug.

Maybe Smugius – _Scorpius _ – Malfoy wasn't so bad.

**Word count: 912**

**Written for Charms Class in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) **_Write about someone in their first Charms lesson._

**Extras: **

**(emotion) **_anger_

**(speech) **_"Are you going to reply anytime today?"_

**(word) **_quill_


	4. Secrets Revealed - Charms

_**(character) **_**Draco Malfoy – **_**(word) **_**candles – **_**(emotion) **_**sadness**

The Head Girl was hiding something. That was clearly obvious. Potter could tell, Weasel could tell, Longbottom could tell; they weren't the brightest of wizards. So it was fairly obvious that the Head Boy was going to notice.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had formed an odd friendship once returning to Hogwarts from the war. The Golden Trio had all returned and Draco was the first to walk over, giving them his apologies and thanks. Hermione had hugged him, shocking all four, but he'd hugged back and they'd been speaking on terms since. Harry and Draco had struck up an also odd friendship, being civil to each other when in public but finding themselves talking about their lives when alone.

Draco confided in Harry first about his growing feelings for the bushy muggleborn that he'd come to care for.

Ron and Draco were a different matter. Ron had been reluctant to forget his old grudge against the Slytherin whilst Draco couldn't seem to care anymore. Hostility was the only thing left between the two.

"I'm tutoring a couple of first years in Transfiguration until this evening." Hermione called as she ran down her dormitory stairs before abruptly leaving the Head's common room bringing him back to his beginning point. She was hiding something. First year tutoring was always on a Monday afternoon, not a Wednesday evening. He waited till the portrait shut loudly and he heard the mermaid complain about the splashes from her water before he made a move to follow her.

He watched her go in the opposite direction to the library and frowned when she went past all the Transfiguration classrooms before heading towards the Astronomy tower. Draco knew then that he was going to find out what was going on regardless of whether Hermione was willing or not.

Following, quietly and stealthily, up the staircase, Draco was starting to worry that he might see her with some secret boyfriend. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Once at the top, poking his head around a wall, he noticed her sitting alone. Relief filled him until he heard the small sniffling that sounded from her.

Walking forward to comfort her, avoiding the candles that she'd lit, he moved to sit just behind her. "You want to talk about it?" She shook her head, her hair falling down around her face like a curtain. "It might help." She snorted and showed him the photo. A photo of an attractive woman and man holding the most adorable baby he'd ever seen.

"These two adults died." She commented once he'd stared at it long enough. "Left the child alone." He opened his mouth to comment but apparently she'd opened the doors and wasn't willing to stop. "I obliviated them for their safety you know? In a war and I didn't want them to get killed just to get at me. I sent them to Australia so they were safe and free." Draco didn't know why she would obliviate somebody else's parents because of the war but he was going to listen. "They were safe and happy. But then I returned their memories, not an easy task I tell you, and they were angry. So very angry." She sniffled, wiped her nose and laughed without humour. "They were so angry that they disowned their daughter. A child who has fought in a war and been tortured in someone's home; a child who is sent away to a boarding school for nearly a whole year and _saved their lives." _Her voice had raised as she got further into her explanation and Draco realised that the baby in the picture was _her _and the adults were her parents.

"They were just worried that you had to go into a war on your own and they were completely oblivious." Draco commented, sliding himself closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'd be mad if my child obliviated me and my wife to protect us but I'd understand eventually. It was to protect me and they took a risk that could've left them without parents for the rest of their lives." Hermione sniffled, shoving her head against Draco's neck. "They'll come around."

"They got hit by a car. Died instantly." She informed him, sobs wracking her body again. "They died an hour after telling me that they never wanted to see me again because they were outrageously disappointed. Not only did I let them down, but I can never earn their forgiveness."

Draco didn't know what to say. Seeing Hermione sad was hurting him but seeing her like this – distraught and empty – it was killing him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know that doesn't make it any better and I can't do much for you but they were only words of anger. Once they'd have cooled down, they would've apologised and everything would be fine." She didn't say anything but he noticed her sobs quieten. "I'll be here to help you get through it."

"You'll be here for me?" He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Nowhere else I'd be."


	5. Letting The Master Lead - Charms

**Word Count: 500 (I was pushing it slightly) [Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger]**

**Write about someone learning to dance OR write about a party. Additional prompts: Break - Glass**

"Left, right, left, twist." Hermione breathed, her eyes fixed on her feet as she whirled around the packed Ministry dance. She hated dancing; it was one of the few things that she _couldn't _do. She could do many things, things that she was proud of doing. She could create a new spells and create a potion that cured people of being a werewolf – a potion that had Remus Lupin showering her face in kisses every time that he saw her for two months after he was cured – and she could go against Death Eaters that wanted her dead and come away with nothing but a scratch on her arm and a tear in her jeans. She could become an animagus in only three months but dancing?

No, dancing was something that she didn't do. It was something that she found she couldn't do, even with lessons and studying.

"Left, right, left, twist, _crap." _She grumbled as she stood on her partner's feet for the third time in their dance and listened to his deep chuckle. Glancing up shyly, she felt her face heat up slightly as she noticed his gaze settled on her. "I apologise." She said formally, raising her head and looking over his shoulder, noticing the amused looks that she was receiving from their group.

"Quit your worrying 'Mione, we all know you're able to dance as much as Ron is able to stop eating." Glancing over at her best friend, she chuckled when she saw the plate filled with food in front of him. "Now relax, and allow the master to lead." She stared at Charlie Weasley's face, trying to work out how serious he was being since he had admitted to her that he couldn't dance either, before shrugging with a sigh and resting her head on his chest.

She felt him take a deep breath before he moved them across the ballroom.

They glided and floated and she felt like a princess.

"I thought you said that you couldn't dance." She stated, closing her eyes as she slowly relaxed and melted in his arms. She felt his muscles tighten around her to ensure that she didn't fall; he was treating her like glass that was going to break and she loved it.

"I told you that like last week." He protested, spinning them around elegantly and watching as her dress whipped around their legs. "I knew the Ministry Ball was today and I knew that I was going to ask the most beautiful woman to dance so I needed to be in tip top shape." As the music slowed and people applauded the orchestra, he watched with held breath as she lifted her head from his chest and stared at him.

"You learnt to dance so that you could ask me to dance with you?" He nodded, a blush tainting his cheeks and she grinned like an idiot. "Let the master lead indeed."


	6. Spy - Charms

**Word count: 650 [Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger]**

**Write about someone who is hiding a secret from everyone.**

Oh Merlin.

She was a traitor. She was going to be seen as a traitor and cursed till she can barely breathe but he is so worth the pain that she would get. He's like a drug that she's addicted to – a drug hazardous to health but leaves you feeling tingly and fills you with a buzz that makes you shiver.

Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater.

That's what everyone was led to believe – he helped kill Dumbledore, he's like his father, blah blah blah. But only Hermione knows the real him. Only she knows the way he wakes up in a cold sweat, crying out her name in fear since he fears that Voldemort found about their relationship and punished him by killing her. Only she knows that he has gathered a group, a small one of about seven people, all of whom don't agree with the pureblood ways and are providing her with inside information.

Only she knows that he's good.

Draco, whilst maintaining his cover, kidnapped Ron and brought him back to the Manor. It had been Ron or him and Draco was a Slytherin at heart so he opted for the selfish reason. Lucius Malfoy however, in a fit of rage, tortured her friend to insanity and laughed gleefully as Greyback finished him off in the Drawing Room. Her boyfriend had stood in shock, sickness making his stomach gurgle and his face turn a slight shade of green.

He'd avoided her then, for three weeks – twenty two days and five hours if she was going to be exact – and she'd hated every second. She didn't blame him at all. He'd had a plan to break the redhead out during the night and pass it off as a faulty lock on the dungeon door but he hadn't got that far.

Harry blamed him though.

She paced the large kitchen in Grimmauld Place, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving from Fred and George or the calculating look from Remus. Her clammy hands twisted with the sleeves of her jumper as she paced and she avoided Fred's arms as he tried to pull her into a chair next to him so he could settle her down.

No, she needed to be standing and moving and letting her mind wander to the beautiful blonde haired man that had declared his love to her during a fight where he'd sent an Incendio to her legs and she'd sent a Sectumsempra to his arm.

"Hermione," Harry called, walking through the halls to the kitchen where she'd said that she wanted to speak to him. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost started hyperventilating. "You said you wanted to speak to me?" She slowed her walk till she was shaking in one spot. "Something good I hope."

She turned slowly and smiled – though it came out as a grimace – at him. "I know what the final horcrux is." The kitchen went silent; the twins stopped their arguing, Remus stopped laughing at them, Molly stopped cooking and Ginny stopped teasing Ron as they walked into the kitchen after Harry. "It's the snake – Nagini." Harry's eyes widened as he weighed it up in his head and realised that it all made sense.

"How did you find out?" This is where her heart started pounding and her hands became even sweatier.

"It came to me, in a dream. I fell asleep studying some potions that involved snake venom and it just all clicked." Harry stared at her slowly before nodding and turning to Remus.

"It's time to call a full Order meeting." The werewolf only nodded, his calculating gaze staring at her as he listened to all the signs that she was lying. He gave her a look and she breathed out slowly; he wasn't turning her in quite yet. Yet.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

She was a traitor.

Oh Merlin.


	7. Making It - Charms

**Task: Write about someone being in a comfortable situation. Word count: 734**

The sun was bright and unrelenting as it made its way through the curtains and into his face. He blinked profusely, squinting as he accustomed himself to being awake before placing his arm across his face and groaning quietly.

He was knackered from all the dancing and standing around and socialising that they had had to do yesterday; it was unavoidable but waking up early _was _avoidable.

His arm was pinned to the bed and a curly mop of hair was tickling his neck and he knew, even if the sun hadn't hit his face, he would have woken from lack of oxygen soon enough. He couldn't complain too much – he _loved _that hair. Removing the arm over his eyes, he turned slightly onto his side, fingering a few curls that were flying all over the place, her hair an uncontrollable mess. His own was smooth, silky and flat; all features that she would kill for.

As more and more awareness came to him, he could feel the enjoyable ache in some of his limbs and the beautiful pain of scratches on his back which hinted to what must have been a beautiful night; he wasn't awake enough to remember those events yet. By stretching his legs, he noticed that the sheets were riding low on his body, barely covering his modesty whilst they were wrapped tightly around his bed partner's body, hiding all and everything.

Feeling mischievous and knowing how she preferred to be covered when not in the throes of passion, he fingered the sheet around her chest, making it looser on her form so he was able to push it down and away. Her fingers grasped at it uselessly and eventually she relaxed, her arm being repositioned to across his chest whilst her fingers wrapped themselves in his fine locks.

"Mmm." She groaned minutes later, stretching her body like a cat and rubbing sinfully against the male body next to her. Her hand tightened in his hair and she heard his resounding groan whilst her other hand clenched her pillow. "Morning." She spoke, her voice husky from sleeping, drinking and _screaming. _He smirked down at her, watching her eyes blink slowly as she too adjusted to the sunlight that shone in her face.

"Good morning love." He replied, kissing her forehead affectionately before lying back down, holding her to his chest and his other arm resting under his head for support. "We've got a long day ahead of us." He warned causing her to laugh – a sound that he loved immensely and would kill to hear time and time again.

"I'm sure we do. It's going to be very tiring, isn't it?" He tried to keep his cocky smirk glued to his face but as the memories of last night finally filtered into his mind, he couldn't help but let it seep into a satisfied grin.

"We have to exercise you know." He informed her, turning onto his side as he watched her face for every emotion that passed across it. Love. Affection. Amusement. Excitement. He was completely convinced that her emotions were being shown similarly to his own. "Maybe we should start now." He commented, her hand sliding across the bed to her thigh and she smacked it away.

"I've barely been awake five minutes." He rolled his eyes, knowing her argument was futile since she hadn't had to have been awake even a minute in the past before they _exercised. _"You'll have to wait till I've eaten and brushed my teeth." She commented, trying to roll free from his grasp.

"Why Mrs Malfoy, people would start to think that you don't want your dashing husband to ravish you on your honeymoon. We've only been married a few hours and I'm already being denied." He rolled to his back, wailing and making his annoyance known. She merely smirked down at him before kissing his lips.

"You made it Draco." That was a loaded sentence; he really had made it. He was a qualified and trusted Auror in the department, his name had been cleared from the war and he had made as much amends as possible; the family business was now completely clean and flourishing and he now had the love of his life leaning on his chest.

"We made it Hermione."

Yeah, he was comfortable with life. And he was _really _comfortable with waking up like this every day.


	8. Deceit - Charms

**Word count:699 **

**Write about the sudden rise of somebody.**

_I actually don't know what went through my head when I wrote this but for some reason I love it xD_

Nobody expected it yet everybody did. Contradictions that made no sense yet were somehow understandable.

Hermione Granger had been deceived her whole life, manipulated, played. She'd never been able to have a normal childhood –her younger years filled with bullying and loneliness due to her random spurts of magic that she had never understood or been able to control. Then came the letter.

There were people like her! People who could control their magic and had remarkable powers that seemed _normal. _That was all she could ever ask for.

But things weren't easy. Mudblood. Know-it-all. Only a couple of the names that she was called and she realised that she was still being bullied, and was still different.

Eventually she became used to the way things worked at that school and even got friends and was soon fighting for her right to live – something she had never once doubted. They succeeded of course, all with scars which were both physical and mental. After all, they had been in a war.

But still, her life wasn't easy.

After returning her parents' memories, they informed her of her adoption in a fit of rage. They hadn't meant to ever tell her, tell the child that they loved as their own but they did and it was all too late after that. She worked on finding her true parents, spent weeks and lots of money – both muggle and wizard – before locating them.

Purebloods.

Malfoys.

The irony. The family who had made her life a living hell the most was the family that had been searching for her for almost two decades. It took a few more weeks before she was able to confront them and get answers, wishing she hadn't as soon as she stepped into the Manor.

Lies were told to her – the truth but she refused to believe it – and she stormed out, vowing to never see them again as well as sending a hex to her brother. Their lies plagued her at night, kept her deprived of useful sleep and so she investigated. More time and money was spent but she was rich now, a pureblood, a Malfoy.

The truth.

It had all been the truth in the end; Dumbledore, hoping to convert Lucius and Narcissa into spies for the order had stolen her when she was only a babe from St Mungo's. She'd only been brought into the world for three hours, nearly four, and she was already being used as a vital part of the war.

The Order knew. All of them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall. Remus Lupin. The lot of them. She'd not only been lied to her by her adoptive parents but also those that she had considered friends, allies and role models. She was angry.

The story was published to the Daily Prophet and she stood in Grimmauld Place, in the corner and covered by shadows as she watched Harry and Ron shout at the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic. They were just as furious as she was. They didn't like her birth family and who could blame them? Neither did she, but they didn't like the fact that she was a pawn more.

It was their fault for letting slip that she hadn't been the only one to be taken.

Outrage and disbelief spread throughout the wizarding world within days of the story; Slytherins bowed and apologised to her in the street whilst her favourite shops gave her reduced prices on books and sweets, even the occasional freebee.

Many saw the calculating look in her eye as she walked through the Ministry, many also noticed the looks that she exchanged with her brother.

That was why, when Hermione Malfoy accompanied by Draco Malfoy, burst into the Atrium of the Ministry and shot the Minister of Magic dead before he could defend himself, nobody was surprised. Nobody had expected Hermione to announce that she'd be running things, guaranteeing that families would be able to keep their children and families would be reunited.

Nobody expected the innocent girl who loved books more than anything to turn towards violence and power, but everyone had been waiting for it and nobody could blame her.


	9. Okay - Charms

_Alohomora [Hermione x Draco]_

_Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Just remain calm and act natural – whistle! Yes, whistling won't give anything away. Everything is normal. _

"Hermione?" Her whistling died with a high pitched whine as she turned to look at the blond haired man who was trying to get her attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Is everything okay? Pfft." She tilted her head to the side and waved her hand around to dismiss the idea. "What could possibly be wrong? Everything is normal." She laughed awkwardly and returned to taking the books out of their boxes to put on the shelves in their new home.

"Everything is normal except you." He walked towards her and took the book from her hands and placing it onto the table next to them. She turned to pick another one up, her mouth playing the annoying, out of tune whistle that she had been doing earlier. He grabbed her forearms and turned her to face him. She met his eyes slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, smiling reassuringly which was both forced and stiff. He could tell she was lying immediately.

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?" He ran a hand through his hair nervously whilst his other hand still held onto her arm. "Are you regretting this? You've changed your mind haven't you?" He stepped back, dropping her arm and looked around the room with sadness and confusion etched onto his face.

"Draco? What are you talking about?" Hermione stepped forward, trying to reassure him that she wasn't leaving but he waved her away.

"It's obvious, I can see it clearly now. Distancing yourself from me, forcing yourself to unpack because you'd probably never do it, the '_nothing is wrong'." _He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll go stay at Blaise's and you can pack your stuff up in peace." He made to move away and Hermione panicked – nothing could be worse than having him leave.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, covering her mouth immediately with both hands. He froze, back to her and shoulders stiff.

_Okay, nothing could be worse than this reaction. Breathe. In and out. In and out. _

"A baby?" He asked, his head looking at her over his shoulder and she nodded slowly, lowering one hand to rest over her stomach protectively. "We're going to be parents?" She nodded again and jumped when he whooped loudly with joy. Next thing she knew, his hands were on her waist and he was swinging her around in the air. "I'm going to be a dad!" He lowered her immediately, eyes wide as he stared at her stomach. "You should be sitting down, resting, and no more heavy lifting."

"Wait, you're not mad?" He stopped shuffling her towards the nearest seat and looked at her with a calculating gaze and a furrowed brow.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" His eyes widened with realisation and he pulled her into his arms. "We're not married yet and now we're going to have a kid together and that is perfect Hermione, nothing could be greater right now. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Everything is okay. _


	10. Cold Yet Warm - Charms

_Write about someone who has a facade opposite to his/her true being._

Mad-Eye Moody was exactly that: moody with a mad eye.

He was in charge of a lot of people in the middle of a war and he watched them injure themselves, die or quit because it was all too much. He became gruff and rude, and acted as if everything and everyone was troublesome to him, like they were a chore. He still trained them, made them aware that life wasn't easy but he still lost them.

James Potter and Sirius Black. They were the two losses that struck him the most. Two young lads who didn't think even a fly could hurt them and that they were invincible; he trained them like any other and grew attached – despite his rule against it – and watched them come back from battle after battle. Seeing them in the Order made him think higher of them (though he never mentioned that to anyone).

The war progressed and James goes into hiding, having to leave his Auror days behind and Alastor – for he doesn't have his eye yet – feels a twinge in his heart when he sees the empty desk for the following few days until he gets replaced. Then the war ends, Sirius is arrested and James is dead.

_No more attachments._

He grows colder, considerably colder; tougher and always striving for perfection. People flitter through his life but he pays them barely any attention because he's not allowed any attachments. Years go and the war returns, it doesn't reach a full scale battle but the rumours of _his _return are there.

Harry Potter. Just like his dad and his heart – the heart that hadn't twinged in over fourteen years – twinges more than he'd ever imagined. The resemblance is uncanny, younger than the lad he'd trained but undeniably the same. His friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, remind him of the friendship James had with Sirius and the heart twinges again for the loss of that young lad too.

He keeps up his cool exterior, not caring and acting gruff but he cares. His old and cold heart falls for the young trio and he is filled with affection, caring about them like they were his own. He never tells anyone though, training them when in the Order to work harder and making them the best that they can be – it's his way of showing he cares.

Everybody believes that he's gruff and unloving, a man filled with so much sorrow and hatred in his lifetime that he is incapable of caring. Nobody ever finds out that he has experienced so much sorrow, enough to turn him away from caring, but still not enough to actually stop him. And when his heart stops, his heart goes out to everyone he cares for one last time before he takes that secret to his grave.

Only to meet back up with Sirius and James in another place and have the old ticker filled with affection once again.


	11. Granger - Charms

_7 years_

Life was strange for Donald Granger; his little girl was... _different. _When she was younger, it had been easier for him to overlook the fact that she could levitate her toys, convincing himself that she'd just thrown them in the air and it was taking a long time to come down. When she got a little bit older it had been harder but he still managed, telling him and his wife that it was normal for the electricity in the house to fluctuate when his daughter was crying. Now, after years of dealing with it, he was struggling to come up with excuses.

He wouldn't change her for the world though.

_11 years_

It all made sense. Every last little bit. His daughter was a witch, she exceeded expectations just by existing since there was no history of it in the family, she was _special. _His daughter was a smart girl and he knew that she was going to prosper where she went, he worried that she'd struggle to find friends or that she'd get bullied – just like every parent would, but he knew her brains would help and save her.

Just taking her to their magical shopping centre – Diagon Alley – had been exciting, seeing all the unusual outfits that his daughter's kind wore and how they even had restaurants and ice cream shops like London did. Owls was a new thing to him, having only seen them in zoos but here, they kept them as pets or messengers and the whole concept intrigued him. Watching her get her wand was _amazing! _The way the area around her glowed with energy and how she looked so complete.

He was proud of his little girl.

_15 years_

Letters were coming by the owl and they had been for the past four years but the whole idea of the bird being able to tell who it was going to and where was still intriguing and he knew that if he wasn't a dentist then he'd definitely be researching this – though it couldn't be published for his daughter's safety, it'd just be for his sanity.

She had a date. His wife had squealed with excitement, relaxing back into the embrace when she realised her little girl was becoming a _lady. _He merely frowned, glaring at the letter as if it could transport his fatherly issues across the country to her. It couldn't but it helped him to think it would. Viktor Krum was the bloke, asking her to a ball where they'd have to look fancy and dance and _touch. _He shuddered at the thought.

From the sounds of her letter though, he hadn't been the bloke she wanted to take her. His glare deepened when he thought about her feelings being returned and an actual relationship forming.

_17 years_

The man that had told them about his daughter's gift had passed away.

He felt an odd sort of sadness at that, he barely knew the man but his daughter had and for that, her grief was his own. She was coming home for a week, spending time with them before she headed to the Weasley home for a wedding and some time with her friends. He always wished, every holiday, that they could spend more time as a family but it was never the way. His daughter was unique and different, him and his wife were normal; they could hardly mix into the life that she lived due to being – what was the term? - muggles.

He loved her and wouldn't change her for the world though.

_17 years_

He and his wife had been together a long time, he really hoped that they had a child soon. He always imagined himself with a little girl, one that he cherished more than the world.

He thought Hermione was a good name.


	12. Power - Herbology

Mudbloods ruled their world – not literally of course because not even the Ministry would allow that – but they had too much control in their world, they worked in shops, worked in practically every department in the Ministry and even were brought into their world to be taught.

It was disgusting.

His own father was a muggle and he was one of the worst in Tom Riddle's eyes. A man that abandoned his child's mother along with his own blood – a son that he had abandoned. He'd lived in an orphanage for his childhood years, setting things on fire and being isolated by everybody, never being able to make friends – then he met Albus Dumbledore and went to Hogwarts.

He was welcomed there. He was smart and the things that he could do which had originally been weird was actually normal and he found himself with friends who found his smartness and power both intimidating and awe-inspiring.

As the years went past in Hogwarts, he soon became the Slytherin Prince, a position he didn't mind at all; but by this point, the urge to take control of Wizarding England was too hard to ignore and he soon allowed to fester and develop into an actual plan. If he immediately showed his hostility in the world, he'd be thrown in Azkaban immediately – he'd have to wait and plot and wait a bit more but the end game would be worth it.

Immortality was the first step – when seen as a threat, if the Aurors weren't able to capture him, he'd be killed on the spot so he needed a safety measure. Vampirism was out since that was only a limited immortality, death was still an option. The philosopher's stone was ideal but Flamel was still in possession of it and it would be too much of a hassle and too much public notice if he was to go for it.

No, horcruxes was the sensible choice.

Then he needed an army, a group of people that he could control and lead blindly he also had the same life views as him. Those he agreed on the filthiness of mudbloods.

He had the first few of his horcruxes, he had his friends and the promise of their sons as his army. It wasn't a lot at the moment but with the coming years, his horcruxes would increase, as would his army and eventually, so would the amount of fear his name brought.

Not Tom Marvolo Riddle, no, not that muggle name.

The man looked into the mirror and smiled.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

**430 words. Write about someone who blooms into something else. This could be someone reaching adulthood, someone who realises who they are or anything else.**


	13. Nightmares - Charms

"_Tell me, where did you get it?" Bellatrix screeched, her voice echoing in the drawing room. "Tell me!" Hermione shook her head defiantly before falling to the ground with the force of the Crucio that had been shot in her direction. Her screams were loud and filled with pain, she was sure that Ron and Harry could hear it in the dungeons. "Are you going to be a good little mudblood and tell me where you got the sword?" She asked when the curse had finished._

"_We found it," Hermione answered weakly before screaming when another Crucio connected, closer and with more force this time. Her heels thrashed against the wood of the floor and her hair flung out around her. "I swear, we found it."_

"_Lies! It was in my vault! How did you get into my vault?"_

"_We didn't, I swear." The Crucio sent this time was the worst she had experienced, it caused her bones to ache and a headache to throb; when the curse was finished, she was too weak to protest and too weak to defend herself when Bellatrix rested on top of her, knife shining in the light._

"_Last time mudblood, where did you get that sword?"_

"_We found it," she replied, sobbing and trying to prevent tears from leaking down her cheeks. Bellatrix swore and pinned her head to the ground before scratching her knife against Hermione's forearm. The following scream was full of pain and sorrow._

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, pulling her into his arms as he brushed her hair off of her forehead and stroked her arm soothingly. "It's okay, I've got you," he reassured her and smiled sadly as her body stopped shaking and the sobs slowed to a stop. "You're safe."

"She's still controlling me," Hermione mumbled into his chest, her hands fisted in his shirt. "Even though she's dead, she still exists and causes me pain." Ron kissed her on the head as she cried softly. "I'm broken."

"No," he protested immediately, pushing her back to look into her puffy eyes. "You are not broken! You've just experienced more than some people and were thrown into the front line at an extremely young age." She looked down at her hands that were playing with his top. "I think it's time we considered the potion," he offered. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Why not Hermione? It's a potion that eliminates the nightmares that people experience from traumatic events. It practically wipes the whole trauma from your mind but still allows you enough coherent thought of that time to know it happened. You'll only need to take one vial and she won't have any more control."

"But that would make me weak," she protested feebly.

"No, it would make you brave. Brave enough to ask and accept help. Think of it as a form of protection," he suggested, twirling a curl around his finger as she chewed her bottom lip. "You'll be protecting yourself from ever having to experience the Cruciatus curse at her hand again."

She nodded softly, cuddling back into his chest. "Promise?" He nodded back at her and kissed her forehead, "I promise," he added quietly.

**531 words. Write about someone protecting themselves from something – this can be something physical or physiological.**


	14. End of the War - Charms

**Charms – Someone embracing a new way of life.**

Voldemort was dead. Potter had defeated him. His father was being sent to Azkaban, his mother being taken to the Ministry with the Aurors and himself? Well he was standing around trying to decide what to do with his life.

On one hand, he wanted to go with his mother, be there for her and support her, but the Aurors had been harsh and determined not to let him go – one had noticed the deep cut on his arm and had taken him to Madam Pomfrey and made her deal with it. He'd slipped away and taken the maternal figure in his life whilst the treatment was in progress and he was unable to get there any time soon.

On the other hand, he wanted to grieve for Goyle. Though his friend was a bit of a tosser and cared more about food and the demise of mudblood's, he was still a friend and had been in his life for more years than he could remember. He deserved to be grieved. He did almost kill him though.

He sat in the Great Hall and watched. Those who had experienced losses were sat by their sides, grieving with the thought of celebration far from their mind. Loved ones who had made it through were hugging and holding each other closely, refusing to let them leave their sight for fear of what could happen. Granger stood across the hall with Potter and Wesasel, her face streaming with tears whilst she held a slight grin on her face. Her eyes connected with his and he felt himself blush slightly for being caught staring but the only reaction he gave was a soft smile which she returned tentatively.

For so long now his parents – mainly his father – had forced their views on him and he was sick of being somebody that he wasn't. The Dark Lord was dead, his parents were unavailable at the moment and Draco Malfoy was finally going to live his life as his own.


	15. Explosion is Trouble - Herbology

**Herbology**

Ever since First Year, his magical ability in classes had been a bit hit and miss – more miss than hit. Oh he had the magical ability all right but getting it to follow his command and _not _blow anything up was a bit more difficult. Charms had been the first class for him to really show that he could make things go 'boom' when he tried a simple levitation charm and lit the feather up, causing his face to be covered in ash and his eyebrows to be singed.

He felt extremely nervous and uncomfortable in both Potions and Transfiguration equally. It was a fair split for each class about the strictness of the teacher and his own skills. He just knew that if he blew anything up then the Professor who was teaching would have his head on a silver platter and would have him partaking in detentions for weeks.

Even out of lessons he was still blowing stuff up and amusing people – people that he didn't even know were laughing at him. Instead of being sad and embarrassed, he harnessed this skill and turned himself into the class clown. But even though he had decent friends – true ones – that didn't stop him from falling behind in lessons and not being able to perform at Hermione Granger's level – or anyone else's. It seems that his dabble in the trouble making arts didn't help.

There was only one time that it came in handy at that was when they were bringing the bridge down during the Battle of Hogwarts and what made it better was that McGonagall had asked him to do it. Something that he could do without disappointing anyone!

Now, years later and looking for a job, nobody was interested in someone who was a danger with there magic. That didn't stop him from trying though and it never would. Bookshops, Gringotts, Quidditch, Ministry – he tried them all, a different job position each week. He'd bounce back though, he'd get a job with people who accepted his 'bang and boom' powers. And all this went through his mind as he wandered down the Alley, watching the hustle and bustle that went with a new book release in the Wizarding World.

"Hey," a voice shouted through Diagon Alley and Seamus heard people's complaints as they were clearly shoved out of the way. "Seamus! Wait up!" He slowed to a stop and turned around – he hadn't expected anybody to be looking for him. "Thank Merlin, I was getting tired," a haggard-looking twin complained as they stumbled in front of him.

"Fred," he greeted, grinning. "What can I do yer for?" The twin frowned and rubbed his head.

"We've been working on this new product," he explained. "A new firework that we've been talking about making but we can't get it to work. We were hoping you would be able to help." Seamus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Me? How could I be of any help?"

"We can't seem to get the correct explosiveness that we require. You _are _the best at this sort of thing, aren't you Finnigan?"

He knew he could do this. Rejection had made him ready for this moment. "Damn right."


	16. From Mudblood to Muggle-born - Herbology

**Herbology**

"Draco, do you remember what we said?" Lucius checked, standing tall and firm whilst his wife fluttered around the boy and worried enough for the pair of them. His son nodded but that was not enough and with a raised eyebrow he got his answer.

"Yes Father. Mudbloods are nasty business." He'd never been prouder but he knew he'd be prouder in the future. How could he not when his son was on the right track?

* * *

"Nobody asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood," he hissed and was suddenly filled with immense satisfaction. For years he'd hear his parents speaking of their dislikes of the filth in their world but he'd never had a chance to prove himself. Now was his chance and it felt _good._

* * *

The mudblood punched him. Him! How dare she! She was beneath him in every way imaginable and yet she had the nerve to touch him and _injure _him? Oh no, that was no good. He'd headed off to the nearest bathroom after having his nose fixed and scrubbed for hours, determined to get off every bit of dirt that she'd transferred to him.

He was't going to tell his Father about this.

* * *

The war had developed far worse than he'd ever imagined. When his Father had screwed up in his Fifth year and he was effectively blackmailed into receiving the Dark Mark, he'd been excited and elated, praying that he could help eliminate the parasites that thought they had a right to their world.

But it wasn't what he thought.

The world he'd imagined would be beautiful and blessed and there would be no hostility. The world he was living in was despicable; buildings were burnt and family heirlooms were lost among the debris of demolished homes. He wasn't even working for the Dark Lord anymore, instead having been swayed to side with the Order when Yaxley attempted to maim or seriously injure his Mother.

He hated it but he didn't see any other way of successfully surviving.

It was even worse because he had to share breathing space with _her. _Their resident mudblood.

* * *

He went out of her way just to avoid her whilst she went out of her way to welcome his Mother. It was weird and it freaked him out. He could see on everyone else's faces that it freaked them out too. He didn't know why she did it because she was still a mudblood and when this war was over, and everything he'd ever believed in didn't come to pass, he'd be the first one to make her life a misery.

What would they do then? Arrest him?

Maybe, but it would be worth it.

* * *

The one problem about joining the Order was that when the world called for it, any able man and woman who didn't have a purpose for some other job was shipped off to the scene that was in danger and fight. He, being one of those able men, was normally paired with a Weasley. He hated them almost as much as he hated Granger but there were a couple that made the whole ordeal seem easier.

The battles themselves always seemed to drag but in reality they flew past. Flashes of light, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through your veins as you calculated your next five moves along with your opponent's and which direction you were going to take whilst also keeping an eye on your surroundings and ensuring your partner's back was covered at all times. It was a lot of work but it always seemed worth it when he saw Granger move in a blur of limbs and hair.

He doesn't know when he stopped considering her as mudblood and now Granger; it was a step up and he was determined to bring her back down a notch but he couldn't find it in him to do so. It was like she'd taken control of part of his body, like a virus or infection, and he possessed no power to stop her.

* * *

The screams were terrifying and he didn't expect them from her when returning from a mission. They were full of pain and terror and a plea of death. Months ago he would've complied with that wish but now, watching as his Mother and Madam Pomfrey flitted around her like a fly with honey, he could only stare and pray and stare.

Was her blood red?

No, it was an illusion.

* * *

Her blood _was _red. He only determined that finally when his Mother slapped him round the face with her hand, covered in Hermione Granger's blood, after he'd made some snide comment about putting her down like a dog in a kennels. He regretted the comment immediately and after the scolding he received, he stalked off to stare at the blood in the mirror.

Her blood _was _red.

* * *

"Hi, i'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood," he commented quietly, offering his hand in truce. She stared at it for a long time and he was considering pulling it away when she grabbed it with her own.

"Hermione Granger, mudblood," she replied and he shook his head.

"Muggle-born, not mudblood."


	17. Happiness with Dragons - Herbology

**Herbology**

It was 1991 and he knew what was expected of him, knew what his Mother expected of him. Hogwarts was over with, N.E.W.T.s were over and done with, a good set of them under his belt and a good record when at Hogwarts. All of this made him a good candidate for many positions within the Ministry.

Bill had been the first 'mistake' in the family, deciding to work at Gringotts, becoming a Curse Breaker instead of working in the Ministry, getting a simple nine till five job for five days a week. He should've settled down now and started creating his own brood of Weasley's that would satisfy his Mother but he hadn't. And Charlie wasn't about to either.

He didn't want to work in a stuffy office, complying with stupid hours and being a paper pusher. He wanted to _learn _and _live _and do what he's always wanted to do.

"So Charlie dear, what department are you going for?" This was it. The beginning of the end. Plates were bound to be thrown and arguments were going to be loud. At least Bill was home for the weekend, someone who would speak up on his side. Someone who wasn't opposed to standing up against the force that was Molly Weasley.

"I'm not Mum," he started and gulped when he noticed her face change into a calm mask. She started chopping her pork chop calmly and he followed her lead, though he was definitely more nervous now.

"Of course you are Charlie, you've got to get a job somewhere." He nodded in agreement before realising what he was doing. He straightened his back and shook his head.

"Not everything is to do with the Ministry Mum. I've already got an internship all lined up. Six months of training and being paid and if they like me then I can stay on full time. All the paperwork has been signed." Molly's face turned red and her anger became pronounced. The twins were sitting in their places opposite him, grinning like idiots whilst Ron and Ginny looked worried. Bill was looking at him with a gaze that was a combination of amused, calculating and proud whilst Percy was staring at him with disbelief as if he couldn't believe what his older brother was saying or planning to do. Arthur, however, looked absolutely giddy with excitement.

"What kind of internship Charlie?" His Mother asked him calmly and he winced subtly.

"A dragon based one."

"Where?"

"Romania."

Her following screech had everyone at the table wincing. "Absolutely not! I forbid you to do this Charlie Weasley!" He slammed his drink down in protest and shoved himself away from the table.

"You can't forbid me to do anything Mum! I'm of age, I've chosen my future. You're just going to have to deal with it." Her mouth opened and closed with no words leaving her.

"You won't be living under my roof!"

"They provide accommodation. It doesn't matter anyway. I was just letting you know of my decision. I'll be leaving now." He stormed out of The Burrow, ignoring all calls or cries for his name and apparating to the Ministry where his Portkey would be leaving soon. Romania here he comes.

#

"Fred, would you please stop pulling on Ginny's hair? George, give Ron his sandwich back. Percy, please stop distracting your Father, we're trying to find Charlie," Molly reprimanded and complained, getting flustered as she tried to control her bundle of children.

"Charlie? You wouldn't be looking for Charlie Weasley now would ya?" A burly man with a dragon tattoo on his arm wandered over. Molly wouldn't have been able to identify _what _dragon was currently prancing around his forearm but her son would. She nodded shakily, her eyes wide with hope. "Ah, that kid. Filled with passion and talent. I tell ya, he's been Merlin's gift to this reserve." Despite Molly's tentativeness when he first left – tentative was not how she was – she was still incredibly proud. "Let me take you to him. He's currently working with a Welsh Green. Temperamental that one but he's a miracle worker."

The large family followed as they were led through large enclosures, fire occasionally beating against an invisible barrier or the sound of wings flapping resounding in their ears. Then they saw Charlie. He was undeniably amazing with the way he moved and worked with the large creature before him. A lesser man would've been quaking in his boots, not grinning like he was talking to his best friend about the Quidditch scores.

They stood there and watched, hypnotised by the way he was. He was confident and capable and definitely trusted in his position, and when he walked out of the dragon's enclosure only minutes later and saw them, his smile faltered. Molly bustled over only seconds later and wrapped him in her arms. "Oh my Charlie!" She sobbed. "Are you okay? Are you happy here?"

"Dragons Mum, I'm working with dragons!" And when she smiled back at his enthusiasm, there was no stopping the words that tumbled from him in excitement. She could finally see how happy he was with his job and it didn't matter that he'd been hiding his intense fascination with them for years. He was happy.


	18. Fighting Back - Transfiguration

**Transfiguration**

"Mr Longbottom," Alecto Carrow said, her voice dripping with authority and disdain. "I do believe that the objective of this lesson was for you to practice the Cruciatus curse and yet," she motioned to the shaking First year that stood before Neville. "He is standing there, silently."

"That she is, _Professor _Carrow," his voice filled with more disdain than hers and her eyes flickered with annoyance and anger.

"May I ask why?"

"You may." When he made no move to elaborate his answer, she growled and raised her hand to backhand him but her brother stopped her.

"Your respect, Mr Longbottom, is imperative to make this lesson flow smoother. And to reduce the amount of pain you will be experiencing in your detention later. That is of course, if you don't perform as instructed."

All screams of little kids had ceased as everyone's focus was resting on him. He could just imagine how the class would be if Harry, Ron and Hermione were there with him. Harry would be standing there alongside him whilst Ron would be swearing his head off whilst Hermione would be exclaiming how they're breaking rules by not complying but not making any move to lift her wand against a defenceless child. No, he had to fight back; _someone _had to fight back. Even if it was a small contribution.

"What time is my detention Professor Carrow? I'd awfully hate to be late."


	19. What Friends Do - Charms

**Charms**

Neville Longbottom wasn't an aristocratic pureblood like Draco Malfoy and he wasn't famous like Harry Potter; he wasn't friendly and funny like Fred and George Weasley and he definitely wasn't smart like Hermione Granger. He was clumsy and not very good at magic, weird and not at all attractive. But he was kind, and caring with a good heart and the ability to listen and help. He could help many people, just by being himself. If only he was given a chance.

He started out in Hogwarts with a lost familiar and buck teeth. He stuttered and embarrassed himself and almost peed his pants when Professor Snape turned his eyes on him. He shared his dormitory with four other lads in their year and house: Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus and immediately the four separated into their respective pairs, the friendship instantaneous and indisputable. He just sat there with Trevor, his toad, and wished.

By the time Herbology rolled around and they started playing with mandrakes, he was still alone though he'd begun a purely academic relationship with Hermione. Ear muffs on and he still managed to faint - much to the amusement of everybody else. Flying followed soon after and he was scared for how that would turn out - he knew that Dean and Seamus were excited about it from the way they spoke about it that morning, but Hermione was hesitant yet determined. He was just concerned for his health. So when he lost control of his broom and fell off of it, it wasn't that much of a surprise. And he only realised that he'd dropped his remembrall when he reached the Hospital Wing and was being reprimanded by both Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey.

Entering the Common Room that evening, after forgetting the password _again, _he was shocked to see Harry rush over to him, grin on his face and remembrall in hand. "Here you are Neville," he said, offering the small object. "I got it back for you." Neville blinked in shock, slowly taking it in his hands and staring at the spectacled kid.

"Thank you but-" Harry blinked, waiting patiently. "Why would you do that?"

"That's what friends do Neville," he answered, grinning and tugging on his arm to join him, Ron, Dean and Seamus in front of the fire. "That's what we do."


	20. Seeing - Charms (Bonus)

**Charms – Bonus Assignment**

"_Frank!" Alice screamed, watching her husband's body writhe on the floor in pain, the pain becoming so intense that his cries for pain had turned silent and now the only noise coming from him were his heels that drummed against the floors as seizures took over his body. "Frank!" Her head whipped to the side as Bellatrix slapped her._

"_Silence you blood traitor, or you'll be next," she warned, watching as Barty increased the Cruciatus curse on the Auror on the floor._

"_Leave him alone!" She cried out and winced when Rabastan laughed darkly in her ear as he held her arms tighter._

"_Oh dear, dear Alice," Bellatrix cooed. "If only you were able to listen to me." Her screams echoed around the house._

* * *

It was an empty space up in her head; not very cosy and definitely a bit draughty but at least the pain was gone. A small part of her registered that she should be worried and concerned about a few people – Frank, Neville, Augusta –but they were just names, just like Alice was a name. They held no weight in her blank slate of a mind.

* * *

There was a door in her mind, one with padlocks and wards to prevent her from opening it. She soon lost interest.

* * *

She vaguely registered that the boy sat in front of her was the same boy that sat in the seat the year before and the year before that and so on. She'd watched him grow up and a small part of her felt proud but that part was soon quelled when he disappeared and she forgot that he'd ever been there.

* * *

The man next to her, he stared at her like he was trying to fight for his memories like her but like every other time he looked at her, his face turned blank and the pair were just strangers to each other.

* * *

Her mind was empty and she was starting to hate it. She'd run around, bang on walls and scream, tug on her hair and try to find a way through the door. Of course, she never moved but the little person inside her head that had been lonely for years was getting tired and bored. She soon quietened down and became immobile again.

* * *

She could barely understand the words that were floating through her ears. _Neville? Frank? Mind Healer? St. Mungo's? Cruciatus Curse? Help? Insanity? Mind Protection? _They were a mix-match of words that didn't connect in any way.

And then the padlock fell off of the door.

And then there was light.

Memories came rushing out, filling her mind with colour and objects. Neville – the name of her son who was almost two was in fact the boy that she'd watched grow up. Frank – the name of her husband who she'd been with since Hogwarts and was roughly five years had now been in fact more than twenty years. Augusta – the name of her mother-in-law who was a wonderful woman, if not a bit scary.

Along with those memories, came the bad ones and her body wracked with tremors that were similar to those from a Cruciatus curse. Her body arched and a small gasp escaped her lips as no pain came forth with the memories, only a slight whimper as she re-watched her husband have his mind snapped on their living room floor.

Her arm moved along the bed, reaching for her husband's hand and she almost cried when his fingers gripped hers tightly. He was there, he was _okay._

"N-n-n," she tried, her throat incredibly dry and the act of talking practically alien to her body. "Neville," she croaked and heard a muffled sob come from her side.

"Mum," he replied and her whole body sagged with relief. He was there, he was safe. "Come on Mum, you're safe now." He kissed her on her forehead and she squeezed her fingers around Frank's for more relief. "Open your eyes." She shook her head jerkily, her mind still replaying the events before her _mind vacation. _"Yes Mum, I've got you now."

"D-d-dream," she protested and she heard him sob before he rested his head on her stomach. "Don't want t-t-to wake up to d-d-d-darkness."

"It's okay Mum," he reassured her. "Trust me."

She opened her eyes slowly and reluctantly, blinking against the light before her vision focused on her baby boy – her grown up baby boy. She'd missed too much. She could finally _see _him.

**Was supposed to write about someone opening their eyes for the first time. Felt that this kind of fitted.**


	21. Leaving or Escaping - Charms

It was easy to leave them all, easier than it should've been. They were family after all but she was happy to say goodbye and live her life, _without _them.

Her bags were packed and her wedding tomorrow, everything was organised and all that remained of her was the ability to get absolutely wasted on her hen night and then sleep it off at the hotel spa the following day. Then she was to be pampered by her friends and her soon to be sister-in-law whilst her own sister sat miles away from her. She didn't want any freaks dealing with anything for such an important event in her life.

Any freaks including those who _were _her family.

Vernon was normal. He had a normal job with a normal family and had normal dreams for his future. He even shared her normal views on freaks in the world. Maybe she loved him. Maybe she loved the idea of him. Either way, he was her way out of this weird place that she used to call a home. But it wasn't home anymore, and it wouldn't be called home for as long as Lily resided in the room down the hall.

"Tuney," a voice called softly and Petunia closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. "Do you have to leave?"

"Of course I do Lily," she snapped back, zipping up her final suitcase before turning to face the redhead standing in her doorway. "I'm getting married in a couple of days and I can't bloody well stay here, can I?" Lily shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Oh, you think I can?" Petunia chuckled sarcastically. "Even if Vernon agreed to stay here, we wouldn't want to be near _you." _Petunia didn't even feel guilty at what she'd said, merely exasperated that the pair of them had come this far in life and the younger girl still hadn't gotten it into her head.

"Tuney-"

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name. Or better yet, don't talk to me at all," Petunia requested snootily, putting the shoulder strap onto her right shoulder before looking around the room one last time - more to check she'd collected everything that she needed or wanted than sentimental reasons. When the room check was done, Lily stepped out of her way so she could exit and followed her down to the front door where their parents were waiting. Vernon was outside, his car engine started as he waited impatiently for her to hurry up.

"Petunia, darling, we're going to miss you," her mother said, sniffling as she embraced her eldest daughter. "We'll see you in a couple of days for the wedding. We love you." Her father merely nodded, kissing her on the forehead briefly before standing next to Lily - he'd always favoured _her _due to the freakiness that she shouldn't possess. "Go on sweetie, start your new life." Petunia nodded to her mother one last time, glancing around at her family and home before leaving towards the car.

She glanced back one more time, not for sentimental reasons but to remind herself what she was escaping. Right.


	22. Surviving - Herbology

It shouldn't have happened. Of course the whole process of giving birth was supposed to happen, just not three months early. It had been an average day for the pregnant witch; she'd woken up, eaten breakfast with her husband before heading off to lessons and beginning her packed day of teaching. History of Magic had always been a boring class when Professor Binns had taught it but since she'd taken it over, grades had gone up as had class participation.

There hadn't been any signs of it happening, and she hadn't seen it coming in the stars. The Nargles hadn't been present for a while and she'd been confident that had been a good sign. She'd been wrong.

Nothing had gone wrong in class, just the average Fifth years who were taking notes and asking questions. She'd merely stood to prevent the Humdingers from giving her back ache when a sharp pain had shot through her abdomen. The trickle of blood that ran down her leg confirmed her thoughts. She was in trouble.

The students, to their credit, remained calm and probably helped the situation greatly. One student was sent to Madam Pomfrey whilst another was sent to the Greenhouses to retrieve her husband. Another student managed to send an owl to her best friend who was working in the Ministry, helping elf and creature rights. She didn't know how they knew to message her but she was glad nonetheless.

Her baby boy was born on the first floor of Hogwarts in classroom 4F whilst her students stood guard and were used as assistants or messengers. Her best friend, who'd burst into the room twenty minutes into the tiring labour, was crowned Godmother. She'd choked up and couldn't help blubbering onto the nearest person, which just happened to be Minerva McGonagall, who looked both happy and shocked at the turn of events.

It wasn't until she was settled into the Hospital Wing, her son cradled in her husband's arms, that they were informed that their baby most likely wouldn't make it to his first full month, let alone his first birthday. The trail of Dabberblimps hinted to the fact that their son was going to live a long and healthy life but she'd been mistaken before and she was going to count her chickens before all her eggs had hatched. Not this time.

* * *

Her son was developing nicely and things were looking up for both of the worrying parents, but Madam Pomfrey was still not holding her breath. It devastated the whole school when the news had been announced in the Great Hall before one feast. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins alike were in love and awe of Professors Lovegood and Longbottom.

They were down to earth and war heroes, meaning they held themselves with an aura that nobody could match except for those who had also thought in the war or wars.

Both of their lessons had been covered by other Professors (Cuthbert Binns for History of Magic and Pomona Sprout for Herbology) whilst the two new parents spent as much time with their young one as possible. The Godmother, Hermione Granger, was often found at the school as she too spent a lot of time with the ickle little boy that had recently been brought into the world.

Lorcan Longbottom.

He was absolutely precious with dirty blond hair like his mother whilst he harbored pale blue eyes which held a tint of brown around the outside, hinting to a future where they would be fully brown like his father's. He was everything that they'd ever imagined and _more._

* * *

It was coming up to his one month birthday and everybody was in a somber mood. Madam Pomfrey had gotten Professor Slughorn to brew some extra Calming Draughts in case the worst were to happen whilst the two parents and one Godmother sat with the little boy every second of the days leading up to it.

The little boy fell sick.

* * *

_11 years later_

"Longbottom, Lorcan." The two parents sat at the Head table, smiling like idiots as they sat and watched their son finally get Sorted. Emotions were running high between the couple, Neville claiming his son was going to follow his footsteps whilst Luna was convinced that he was going to be a Ravenclaw like her. She wasn't going to tell her husband that the Weetimorousbeastie had shone blue and bronze every night for the past week.

"SLYTHERIN."


	23. It Was Hard - Transfiguration

It was hard dealing with accidental magic from small children who didn't know any better, it was even harder dealing with accidental magic from an older girl who had barely experienced life before it was so cruelly tainted and ruined for her. Kendra didn't mind. She loved her children, her two sons and her daughter, and though she had to raise them all on her own since her husband had now been imprisoned for getting revenge, she wouldn't and couldn't complain.

Ariana's magic was weak at best and downright dangerous at worst. It had been fairly average before the traumatic event her daughter had gone through but since she'd come through that, many had theorized that she was a squib and that they were hiding it from the world and everyone in it. If only they knew the truth.

With both Albus and Aberforth at Hogwarts, Kendra had almost all of her time to spend looking after her daughter. Today, she was in a mood that usually Aberforth would've been able to get her out of but he wasn't there and she had to ensure that her daughter ate and drank and was clean. If he was here, he'd have no trouble getting her to eat and he may have been able to get her to calm and quieten to the point where she'd help him feed the goats.

Ariana wasn't having any of it today. She kicked, bit, clawed and screamed and nothing Kendra did could get her daughter to eat her breakfast. The screaming got louder, her daughter's hands now cradling her head as she curled herself into a ball on her bed. The lamp shook, the light flickering before it fell off the bedside table and smashed. The curtains flapped in a sudden breeze that whipped their hair around their faces and Kendra felt fear spike through her heart. Aberforth would be able to make her stop, make her calm. Aberforth wasn't here.

"Ariana, sweetie, it's Mumma," she tried to soothe but Ariana's breath only hitched before all screaming stopped and a burst of magic erupted from within her, blasting out and flinging everything that was in the room away from her. Kendra's head smashed against the wall and she slumped to the floor dead, leaving her daughter alone for the first time since her accident.


	24. Show You The World - Triwizard

**Hermione was a muggle. **

It was hard for Hermione, always being the person who wanted to know everything that she possibly could and yet discovering there was a whole secret world right under her nose that she didn't know anything about. And to think that if it wasn't for her ex-next door neighbour, she'd know even less of it than she did now.

"I can show you places that you've only dreamt about," Dean Thomas vowed, waving his wand around in the air as if he could conjure them in a second. "Take you there in a flash before you've even blinked."

"Of course you can," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. He only grinned at her scepticism instead of taking offense. She'd had this all thrown onto her literally two hours ago. He didn't expect any other reaction from her.

"You muggles," he teased. "You always lack such imagination."

"Excuse you," she gasped. "I'll have you know that I obviously contain some imagination."

"And why's that, love?"

"Because I haven't called the Police to let them know about the deranged man sitting in my front room." Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head at her. "So, what else can you do with the stick?" she asked. He opened his mouth to correct her and she giggled, raising her hands to placate him. "Sorry, sorry. What else can you do with the _wand?" _

"I can turn a teapot into a tortoise." She blinked at his seriousness and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. Such a handy trick to have in life."

"What could you possibly want more with a tortoise than a teapot?" she questioned and he bit back a grin as she seemed to consider the answers to her own question. "So peculiar."

The pair sat there for a couple more hours, discussing everything about the world - excluding the war that had just occurred - until Dean realised that he had to get back to his new flat sooner rather than later otherwise Seamus and Neville would probably owl all of Dumbledore's army just to track him down and check he was okay. The paranoia and worry hadn't faded just yet.

"Before I leave, tell me a place you really want to go," Dean ordered. "Anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere?" she asked dubiously. "But I have so many."

"Pick a random one for now and we'll talk more about this list later." She chewed her bottom lip for a second before sighing.

"The pyramids in Egypt," she declared finally. "Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I've got to run." He pecked her on the cheek, not noticing the faint blush that followed and walked into her back garden.

"You're going to leave over fences, like some criminal running from the Police?" He chuckled at her and with a wink, disapparated from her garden with a crack. He wished that he could see her face.

* * *

"When you said that you were taking me to my dream place," Hermione said, "standing around a bag of dog poo was not what I had in mind."

Only two days after Dean had broken his magical news to Hermione, he'd appeared at her front door, knocked impatiently until she answered and declared that they were leaving. She was thankful that her parents had already left early that morning to open the practice otherwise he would've experienced some choice words.

"Didn't I mention your lack of imagination already? I'm sure I did, so pipe down."

"Dean," she whined, extending the vowels of his name. "I don't want to stand here with the poop bag any longer."

"It's not a poop bag." She glared at him, and the poop bag before he sighed. "Okay, so it is a poop bag but it's also so much _more!" _She tried not to laugh at the way his hands acted around his head, similar to those of a fake magician's. She failed; he pouted. "Touch it."

"I'm not touching it," she declined, taking a step back. "That is revolting."

"But how am I meant to show you the world if you won't touch it?" He grabbed her hand and inched her closer to the bag. "What will happen is when we both touch it, we'll go." She was definitely looking sceptical and the smell from the bag was a nice touch by the Ministry but he could've gone without it now just to persuade Hermione to touch it. "Please? Do you trust me?" He reached a hand out towards her and she chewed her lip again.

"Show me the world? Do I trust you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd just watched Aladdin."

He smirked. "That would make me Aladdin, you the beautiful Jasmine, and this bag of poop my flying carpet." She sighed and placed a finger on the top of the bag, her face scrunching with disgust. "Don't let go until I say so," he told her before placing his finger next to hers.

Hermione experienced this feeling of a hook pulling her from her navel and she had to keep her teeth gritted shut just so that she could keep her stomach down. She didn't chance opening her eyes in case she saw something that just made the feeling worse. Her hair was fluttered all around her face. She could barely contain it before this, she was going to have no chance once it had all stopped.

"Let go now!" Dean shouted over the whirling wind around them. Hermione instantly removed her finger and abruptly fell, though she was only a few feet above the ground. Dean landed beside her and instantly came to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet and dusting the sand off her shirt. "Hermione?"

She didn't answer him. _Couldn't _answer him. She was lost for words.

"They're pyramids," she whispered in awe, staring at the magnificent monuments in front of them. "Are they real? Of course they're real," she carried on. Dean was grinning at her from her side and stepped a bit closer, resting the back of his hand against hers.

"Aladdin wins over Jasmine in the end," he commented. Hermione's fingers twined with his and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, he did."

**Written for Teachers Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt was portkey.**


	25. Nice - Fairytales

**HSWW: Fairytales: **Task - Write about a minor character who has no more than 3,000 stories written about them. _I chose Lavender Brown. _**Prompts:** (colour) blue, (animal) cat

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Herbert Beery (Bronze): Alternate Challenge: Write about someone who could perceived as dramatic.

**Word Count: **311

"Lavender, are you okay?" Parvati asked tentatively, watching her best friend wail on her bed, cradling a blue cushion close to her chest. "Has something bad happened?" This only served to increase her wails. She exchanged a wide eyed glance with Hermione, her other roommate who carried on grooming her cat, though she kept the pained look on her face. Parvati couldn't blame her; she was sure that even the Slytherins could hear these sobs in their common room.

"Something bad?" she cried. "Something bad?" Parvati nodded but Lavender didn't see her. "It was something terrible!" Parvati gasped with worry, sitting down on the end of the bed and rubbing Lavender's leg for comfort. "Won-won said that I looked nice today. Nice! What kind of compliment is that? He doesn't care about me anymore, I know it." Behind her, Parvati heard Hermione groan with annoyance and the swish of the curtains, indicating that she was shutting them out for some peace. Parvati really wished she could do the same right now.

"Maybe you're just overreacting," Parvati tried. "He's a boy, he doesn't understand these sort of things," she offered helpfully but it didn't stop Lavender's tears.

"I've had many boyfriends and never have I been told that I looked nice." Lavender sniffled, her tears stopping but her whole persona dripping of dejection.

"Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Parvati told her. "Well, that's what Hermione says basically everyday. As his best friend, I think she'd know that he's not the best with girls and compliments."

"So, you think he does still like me and he's just struggling?" Lavender asked quietly, pulling on a loose thread on her cushion.

"Of course I do," Parvati agreed, internally sighing. She loved her best friend, truly, she did, but Lavender had a habit of seeing stuff that wasn't there and overly dramatising it.


	26. The Truth - MythsLegends

"Draco," Hermione greeted hesitantly, eyeing the way his shoulders were sagged and also the tense grip he held on the little boy that stood beside him. "And this must be Scorpius!" She crouched down and smiled at him, an exact replica of the man she had come to be friends with. He sucked his thumb and moved to hide himself behind his father's legs but positioned himself in a way where he could still keep an eye on the stranger. "It's okay," she assured him. "I scare everyone away."

"Granger, your help is required."

She stared at her friend for a few moments, long enough for him to shift uncomfortably before she nodded.

"Take a seat, Draco," she offered. "We'll get down to business just after I get these toys out for Scorpius."

* * *

"Hermione," Blaise said seriously once she returned home that night. "Did Draco drop by today?"

"He did," she answered, looking at her boyfriend with an analysing gaze. "Why?"

"He mentioned some things to me a couple of days ago, some things that has changed his marriage and he spoke of a theory that could probably break him." He paused. "What did you pick up on?"

She took a deep breath. "He looked defeated but still protective of Scorpius, hinting to the matter at heart being about him. He's slightly paranoid, talking about things in a nature that hints to the secrecy he wants and requires. He words things in a way that if it was to be leaked, it couldn't be actual proof that he said them. He didn't directly ask for my help, to show no weakness, instead telling me that my help was needed."

"Anything else?"

"He called me Granger, a way of pushing our friendship aside and focusing more on the business aspect of the meeting. It also serves to further detach himself away from everyone. By calling me Granger, he's back in that little boy phase where everyone is the bad guy."

"So he asked what I think he asked?" She nodded.

* * *

"_Draco, you've been quiet lately. Haven't spent so much time out with us," Blaise commented as the two sat down for their weekly lunch meeting, discussing their business. "You getting luck with Astoria?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows._

"_She's cheating on me," he admitted, taking a long gulp of firewhiskey, grimacing at the burn as it went down. _

"_Oh Merlin. Draco, are you sure?"_

"_She confessed it to me," he chuckled dryly. "Isn't it great? I didn't want the marriage with the little bint anyway and she was all for it! Daphne even admitted that she was half in love with me by the time any mention of a proposal had already started and so I tried, for her, so it wasn't loveless like most."_

_Blaise nodded, sad to see this dejected side of his best mate. _

"_And I couldn't love her, it just didn't feel right. But I carried on because then she'd gotten pregnant and I wanted to be there for our child like my father never was."_

"_You know he was trying to do the right thing." Draco waved off Blaise's comments in his father's defence. He'd heard them all before and he honestly didn't care anymore._

"_Besides that, I thought with Scorpius around, we'd bond over the little squirt, but she kept disappearing for girl time with Daphne and her friends." He chuckled. "It wasn't until she came home _with _her flavour of the week that I found out the truth."_

"_She brought him home?" Blaise couldn't believe it. It was one thing to cheat on your partner, regardless of loving or not, but a whole different matter to bring him home._

"_She thought we were out at the time and we would've been but I decided to stay in because Scorpius wasn't feeling well and I wanted to make sure he was okay." Blaise kept quiet, watching the turmoil on his face. "She knew, before we went into the marriage, that I didn't want it. She confessed that she'd been cheating on me since the engagement."_

"_That was five years ago!" Blaise gasped. "Surely she's run out of choices."_

"_That's not the point, Blaise," Draco snapped. "If she's been cheating on me that long, and we've only had sex during our short honeymoon, there's a chance that-"_

"_Draco, are you sure you want to go there?"_

"_Yes! I need to know if Scorpius is a Malfoy or if she's passing him off as one."_

* * *

"Before I open this," Hermione started, looking at her friend from across the desk. "I want to make sure that you want go through with it. Scorpius is a wonderful little boy who loves you. He's an exact replica of what you looked like when you were young. Are you sure?"

"One, I'm not going to ask how you've seen me as a kid. Two, she's been cheating on me since before we even shared a room, what's to say it wasn't so quick because she already gotten knocked up. Three, there are dark potions and charms that can be used to permanently alter babies. It's rare nowadays, almost unheard of, but there are still ways out there."

"If he's not yours, Draco, what's going to happen to him? Astoria has practically abandoned him, you're talking about him as if he's not even yours. He'd be left with no parent."

"He's my son," Draco snapped. "Whether it's by blood or not, he'll always be my little boy. I was the one who raised him, not any of her flings! His first word is dada, his first crawl was to greet me, his first steps were to my arms. None of that changes!"

Hermione smiled and placed the envelope on her desk. "Then I don't think you need to know whether you actually created him. Just by your words alone, it doesn't change anything."

Draco stared at her, shocked that his words were turned on him in a way that he couldn't complain about.

"You're right," he confessed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Of course you're right. Know-it-all Granger to the rescue."

"Go home, Draco," she urged, laughing at his attempt of a tease. "See your little boy and go home." Draco nodded and with a quick thanks, left.

"You didn't tell him?" Blaise asked, entering through the floo only moments later. "You didn't tell him that Scorpius is his?"

"He doesn't need to hear it," Hermione replied. "Deep down, he already knows."

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry, Myths &amp; Legends Class: **Write about a father doubting the legitimacy of his partner's children being his, and looking for a means to prove his paternity (or lack of).

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Scorpius Malfoy (Bonus) - Challenge: Write about Scorpius Malfoy


	27. Their Closure - Fairytales

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Cadmus Peverell: Challenge: Write about Cadmus Peverell. Alternately, write about the Resurrection Stone

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Padma [Hermione - Pairings]

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge**: Hermione/Padma Patil

**Fairytales Task:** Write about twins. Can NOT be Fred and George.

**Prompts**: apple (food), memory (word)

**Word Count**: 554

* * *

"Are you sure that you two want to do this?" Harry asked, looking at the two females with a worried look on his face. Hermione had asked, for both of them, for closure, and he couldnt' say no to her but he really didn't think that this was a good idea.

"We're sure," Hermione confirmed, holding her hand out to take the stone from him. He kept it in his hand for a moment longer, his fingers tightening around it until he found whatever he was looking for.

"Okay," he sighed, passing it over. "I just don't think it's wise."

"Why?" Padma asked, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Because you both loved her. You were in a relationship, the three of you! Seeing her like that will only hurt you on a deep level."

"We never got to say goodbye," Hermione croaked. "This is our chance to do that."

"I understand that," Harry agreed. "Which is why I'm giving it to you. I just don't want to see you hurt, either of you."

* * *

"He's probably right," Padma piped up once the two of them were home. "It'll probably hurt us."

"Do you not want to do it?" Hermione asked, looking at her girlfriend. "We don't have to."

"No," Padma denied. "I want to do it. I'm just aware that it's going to hurt."

* * *

"Parvati," Hermione sobbed, seeing the ethereal form of her dead lover. "Oh Merlin." The tears were rubbing down her cheeks in a steady stream. "You're here!"

"No," she replied. "I'm not. You shouldn't have done this," she told them. "You should've let me go."

"We will," Padma said. "We'll let you go once we've said goodbye." Parvati looked dubious but didn't argue her point any more.

"Parvati, I," Hermione paused, shaking her head as she tried to get control of herself. "I love you, so much. I'm sorry that this happened to you and I don't know how I, we, will cope without you."

"You'll be fine," Parvati smiled. "I'll be watching you, making sure you two live your lives and are happy. Whether that be with each other or without."

"You know we'll miss you," Padma confessed. "Everyday, both of us will be thinking of you. A memory, a life, that will never fade."

"As I will with you two. I'll miss you both, and I'll be waiting until you get to join me. Which shouldn't be for many decades so I don't want to see either of you again until you're both old and grey," she told them sternly.

They all smiled but the smile disappeared when Parvati looked pained.

"You should let me go," she told them. "It hurts to be here too long."

"Of course," Hermione agreed readily, willing to take away any pain that she was feeling. "Goodbye," she said solemnly, barely hearing Padma's echo before Parvati faded.

* * *

Harry threw his apple onto his desk, uncaring that he was going to make his parchment sticky.

"Are you two okay?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "It helped. It hurt too, but I feel lighter."

Harry had to agree with her. She looked lighter, they both did. They looked less haunted and that meant that they must've found their closer. He took the stone from them, glad that they had found what they were looking for.


	28. His Powerful Muggleborn - Myths&Legends

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Abraxas Malfoy: Challenge: Write about Abraxas Malfoy.

**Myths &amp; Legends**: Task: Write a character who is a virgin. Extra Credit: Involve the character having someone attempting or succeeding in taking their virginity.

**Prompts:** (word/location) Church, (object) Piece of jewellery that signifies character's virginity (aka, a promise ring)

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge**: Hermione/Abraxas Malfoy

**Gringotts:** Hermione/Abraxas [Hermione - Pairings]

**Word Count:** 876

* * *

Hermione was a beautiful young woman, unaware of her looks and the effect that she had on the male population and due to this, she was a frequently sought out witch, though nobody had ever managed to catch her eye.

Abraxas Malfoy had been a constant presence since her arrival at Hogwarts, and he hadn't given up, even after they'd graduated. Many of his friends, and hers, found it strange that a Slytherin, who wasn't quiet about his prejudices, was trying to gain the attention of a Gryffindor muggle-born. Hermione had just smiled politely whenever it was brought up.

She didn't know what to think; he caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach and her heart to race and her breathing to speed up and her palms would slightly sweat with the nerves that erupted when he got near her, but he didn't think her kind should be allowed in their world, and for that, her heart fell short. She would have no problem with handing herself over to him otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. She stifled a sigh, raising her head from her bent over position but not looking at him as he sat down next to her in the pew.

"Praying," she replied bluntly.

"I could see that," he chuckled. "But why?" Abraxas Malfoy was quite the inquisitive creature and she coudn't work out if that was because he wanted a better understanding of muggles to try and prove why they shouldn't allow muggleborns or if it was because he was actually interested; then again, it could be because he wanted to play with her and then throw her away when he lost interest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, not bothering to answer. She turned her head, looking at the blond wizard who was taking everything in with wide eyes. She smiled softly at the awe on his face.

"I came to see you," he told her. "You've been avoiding me."

"You've been stalking me." He shot her a smirk, looking at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't dispute her claims. It only caused her to sigh. "I don't understand why."

"I've told you. I want to know you, I want you."

"You're not interested in me," she argued. "I'm everything you hate, what could you possibly want with me?"

"Have you ever listened to the shit I spoke about at school?" he asked abruptly, causing her to blink as he turned fully in the pew to look at her. He reached across to hold one of her hands. "I used to go on about how muggleborns weren't even magically powerful enough to raise a feather and then you come along and blow my mind wide with all the things you can do." He chuckled, thinking back at the times she beat him in class. "Things that I couldn't even do and things we had yet to cover. You didn't fit in with the muggleborn criteria."

"I do," she pointed out. "I have muggle parents, I had no knowledge of the world I was joining until eleven."

"But you're powerful," he continued. "A very powerful witch."

"So you only want me because I'm powerful? Great, that makes me feel better." She rolled her eyes, trying to pull her hand from his but he wouldn't let her go. His thumb stroked the back of her hand and she tried to ignore the tingles that she felt.

"I was intrigued at first," he admitted. "You were like a myth and I wanted to know more about you, to prove that maybe you were a pureblooded witch that had got abandoned but now, I know more about you and I couldn't imagine life without you."

She scoffed, her eyes rolling. "You're just saying that so you can play and then leave."

She made to snatch her hand away but he was holding it tightly now, his eyes narrowed in on the promise ring that was resting on her finger.

"I can't imagine you not in my life," he repeated. "And I can't imagine any other man touching you." His voice was gruff and Hermione felt shivers go down her spine. "Allow me the chance to prove it. You can read my mind, drink Veritaserum, I don't mind; whatever I can do to help."

Hermione stared at the honest look on his face before smiling softly. "You can take me out on a date."

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"Are you sure about this?" Abraxas asked, his voice bordering a groan as her fingers explored his chest. "We don't have to."

"We're married," Hermione smiled. "Aren't married couples meant to celebrate their wedding night?"

"Yes," he groaned, tilting his head back when her fingers suddenly pinched his nipple. "But we can drink, or read some books."

"Or we could consummate our marriage," she offered, kneeling above him, her hand grasping him to keep him steady. "After all, you've waited so long." She lowered herself, pausing to slowly get used to the stretch before settling on his lap.

"Oh, Hermione," Abraxas breathed, his head tilting back to get a better look at the goddess above him. "I'm so glad that you let me be the first."

"The first and only."


	29. Cheese - Myths&Legends

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Lorcan Scamander: Challenge: Write about Lorcan Scamander.

**Myths &amp; Legends:** Task: Write about an argument that is mainly about cheese (for whatever reason) and reference to the sport of cheese rolling, too.

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge:** Hermione/Lorcan Scamander

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Lorcan [Hermione - Pairings]

**Word Count:** 323

* * *

"You can't be serious," Hermione puffed, glaring at the man sat on her settee. "You've had cheese all day, you can't want more of it now!"

"Of course I can," Lorcan replied, smirking at her. "I love cheese almost as much as I love you. However, cheese does taste delicious so it is gaining on you," he winked.

"Great," she muttered. "I'm competing with food for your love." She rolled her eyes. "It tastes good, yes," she agreed. "But it isn't so good that you would want to eat it all day."

"Yes it is," he argued. "Plus, I'm not the only one who loves it so much," he pointed out, huffing when she gave him a blank look. "Cheese rolling!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

"Cheese rolling," he repeated. "It's a sport. Maybe I should play," he mused.

"You're really considering to play cheese rolling?" she asked in disbelief. "You're just as odd as your mother."

Lorcan grinned teasingly. "I wasn't," he admitted. "I was just going to be teasing you but since you seem to love the idea of it so much, I'll skip the sandwich and find a way to play."

"Fine," she puffed, glaring. "I'll make you another cheese sandwich, if, you get me all the food I want, tomorrow."

"Deal," he agreed happily. "Do you think cheese rollers have a uniform? Would I be hot in it?"

"Good. Chocolate here I come," she grinned, choosing to ignore his questions.

"Chocolate? Too much chocolate can be extremely sickly!" he told her, not believing she'd want a confection all day.

"So can cheese," she added. "Now, you love me more than cheese and I love you more than chocolate, so zip it."

"Have I mentioned that you still taste better than cheese?" he asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation to something much more pleasurable. The way her eyes seemed to darken, he supposed he was successful.


	30. The Game - Fairytales

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Werewolf: Challenge: Write an AU in which any character other than Fenrir Greyback or Remus Lupin becomes a werewolf.

**Fairytales:** Task: A) Write about being afraid.

**Prompts**: (word) Bricks, (plot point) someone runs away from someone/something

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge**: Hermione/Fenrir Greyback

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Fenrir [Hermione - Pairings]

**Word Count**: 520

* * *

She doesn't remember what happened a month ago, even though she knows what did, and that is what makes it so much worse. Or better, depending on how you look at it.

She knows that on the night of the full moon, Fenrir Greyback entered her cage and started removing his clothes. She watched as his skin stretched and changed, his bones cracked and altered his body and then she heard one satisfying howl come from his mouth before she blacks out.

She knows the next morning, when she wakes up to see the large bite on her shoulder and partly on her neck, that she was bitten and most likely infected with the lycanthrope gene. There is a chance she isn't infected but as the days pass by, and the wound heals, she can feel the changes. She can hear more, see in more detail and she can smell the devastingly awful smell which is her cell.

She can hear the guards - she doesn't know who they are - as they come to her cell and she's extremely confused when they help her up and out of the building. They dump her on the ground without a care and she bites back a whimper as her shoulder is jarred.

"Hello, poppet," Fenrir greets, crouching down next to her. His hand strokes her cheek and she whimpers, the smell of his wolf, him, causing terror to shake through her body. She may hate him with everything she is, but she knows her wolf is scared of the Alpha. "Ah, sweetling," he cooes, "There isn't a reason to be afraid."

"Let me go," she orders through gritted teeth. He chuckles and helps her to stand.

"I will," he agreed. "Because we're going to play a game." Her eyes flicker to his, confused. "If I catch you before you reach the fence, you're mine and you're wolf will submit." He leers at her. "Which means, you're mine for eternity."

"And if I reach the fence?"

"Then you're free to go back to your precious Order. I'm sure my other child will be so happy to see you." Remus, she thinks, holding back a shiver. Remus is an Alpha and with her wolf, so fresh and terrified, he'd probably eat her up before anybody can stop him. "Go," he tells her, giving her a little shove.

She stumbles but manages to catch herself so she doesn't fall flat on her face and looks up at the sky. A full moon. Of course this would happen on a full moon; her first transformation which will be incredibly painful and she'll be disorientated and she'll have no control against the monster who's been a werewolf longer than Remus has been alive.

"GO!" he bellows. She doesn't waste any more time, running into the forest, ignoring the laughs from the men she was leaving behind. She didn't want to play this game but she knew she had to. God, she was scared because she knew she was going to lose and then she'd be stuck with him for eternity.

She didn't bother biting back her terrified whimper.


End file.
